


A Council of Slayers

by EtVS (Leviarty)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/EtVS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sunnydale, everyone has some ideas about what to do, but Buffy has something to say first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Council of Slayers

After Sunnydale, the survivors of the collapse got away from the town as fast as they could. They had to be long gone before someone realized what the hell had happened and authorities started looking into it. They’d even discussed what to say if anyone realized that they had been there before it happened.

When they reached the nearest city, a few of the girls were admitted to a hospital, but, amazingly, most of the wounds were not life threatening and were easily treated in the comfort of the cheap motel they’d rented out for a few days while everyone recovered. Which happened ridiculously fast, now that they were all slayers (save the humans in the bunch).

Once everyone’s healthy again, and the girls in the hospital had vaguely answered all the questions about how they’d been injured in the first place and been released, they all climbed back into the bus, which still was covered in dirt from the collapse and the inside still had bloodstains all over, but they climbed in just the same, and hit the road.

Buffy told the girls to head home for a while, ‘cause most of them had been away for a few months at that point. She asked that they return to the fight soon though, if they were willing. They were going to have a hell of a lot of slayers on their hands soon, and she wanted the Sunnydale graduates to help with the training, who could have been better for the job?

Most of the slayers returned to their homes, and every one promised to return to Buffy’s side soon.

“I don’t exactly have a home to go back to,” Vi told Dawn early on. “I was raised by my watcher. But she was torn apart by Bringers. I don’t have anywhere to go.”

Dawn smiled sadly and hugged her, then told her she could stay with them, if she wanted. She was family now.

Once the rest of the girls were home, safe and sound for the time being, Buffy proposed a trip to England. Buffy, Faith, Willow, Giles, Dawn, Vi, Xander, Robin and Andrew board a plane with tickets that none of them are quite sure how Giles paid for, and head for the United Kingdom.

When they arrive, each of them had plans: Dawn and Vi want to go shopping, Andrew wants to go sight seeing, Giles wants to visit some old friends, Robin wants to find a real bed to sleep in, Willow wants to wash the horrible airplane stench off her, and Faith wants to hit the nearest club and get wasted.

But Buffy has different plans and no one is getting what they want until she is satisfied. Once she shares her intentions, the others whole heartedly agree (though Faith argues that it will be just as good if they get wasted first).

So they head to what’s left of the council and demand an impromptu meeting with the bureaucratic remains of the organization that’s been controlling slayers since the first slayer was made.

There aren’t a substantial number of Watchers left, just Quentin Travers and several others that were nearly s despicable, but they had been in the process of finding replacements for those who had died.

But Buffy and her friends wouldn’t have it.

She shoved open the double doors that lead to the Watches conference room, ignoring the resistance from the secretary. Her scythe was in her hand, because having sharp objects when dealing with the Council always seemed like a good idea to her, and her friends had entered behind her: two slayers, a witch, a reformed Watcher, a one-eyed carpenter, the son of a slayer, a mystical key and a former evil doer. They had one goal in mind: to remind the Council that they were stronger that the Watcher would ever be.

Travers rose to his feet as they entered, a look of annoyance on his face.

“What can I do for you Ms. Summers?” he asked, feigning politeness.

“We just thought we’d stop by and let you know we’ve adverted another apocalypse.”

“Well-”

“No,” Buffy said, shaking her head. “Don’t speak. None of us wants to hear what you have to say. It’s time for you to listen to us.”

Faith plops herself down in one of the empty chairs then throws her feet up onto the table and starts examining one of her nails. Quentin opens his mouth to object to her rudeness.

“Eh,” she said, waving a finger at him. “She just told you to be quiet. Shush.” Then she returned to her nails.

“I don’t know if you’re aware of this or not, but Faith and I aren’t the only slayers in the world anymore. Every girl who had the potential to become a slayer was activated.”

Quentin, who apparently hadn’t been notified, was outraged. “Why would you do that? Do you realize what you’ve-” he was cut off mid thought by a dagger that flew right past his face and imbedded itself in the wall.

“Speak again,” Vi threatened. “And I’ll aim for something that’s not the wall.”

Buffy didn’t show it, but she was smiling on the inside.

“As I was saying: They’ve all been called. Every single one of them. And they’re going to need training. They’re going to need someone to show them the way. It’s not going to be you. The Council of Watchers will not have any say in what happens from here on out. I’ve said it before, but it bears repeating. We’re done with you. No more Watchers. No more _watching_ Slayers and standing by while we die. We can take care of ourselves and we don’t need your help. We are a thousand times stronger than you, and that’s why you’ve always controlled us, because you’re afraid of what of monsters we could become if left unchecked.”

“I think I tuned out okay,” Faith shrugged.

“So here’s how its gonna go,” Buffy said, mostly ignoring Faith. “No more Watchers Council. We’re gonna create our own council. A Council of Slayers. We’re gonna train ourselves and we’re gonna to take care our own and keep ourselves in check. If any of the Watchers want in, they can talk to Giles. He can sort out who the descent ones are, the ones who really just wanna help, from the power hungry bureaucrats.”

When the gang left, it was unclear whether or not they had received the message loud and clear, but it didn’t really matter. They would have no power over slayers now, because they had power over themselves.

After that, they split up, scattered themselves around the world to gather up the newly formed slayers and start preparing them. Within just a couple of months, all of the Sunnydale graduates had returned, as promised, and began to aid in the search for slayers and the fight against evil. It wasn’t long before several hundred slayers ad been located and the search began to die down. Most of the gang settled down somewhere and set up a base of operations, complete with a couple dozen handfuls of slayers.

And then they had another apocalypse on their hands, and no matter how many slayers there were, it wasn’t an easy fight, but they fought. They stopped another apocalypse and started preparing for the next one.


End file.
